


jate verd

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 99 (Star Wars) Lives, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Death, Gen, Murder, Not A Fix-It, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: With one sentence, all of his warmth and compassion is lost.
Relationships: Shaak Ti & 99 (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	jate verd

**Author's Note:**

> canon: shaak ti was on coruscant when order 66 was initiated  
> me: [spits] fuck you

"Order 66 has been initiated."

_ORDER 66:  
UNDER THIS DIRECTIVE, ANY AND ALL JEDI LEADERSHIP MUST BE EXECUTED FOR TREASON AGAINST THE REPUBLIC. ANY SOLDIER THAT DOES NOT COMPLY WITH THE ORDER WILL ALSO BE EXECUTED FOR TREASON, ALONG WITH ANYONE ATTEMPTING TO HARBOR ANY OF THE AFOREMENTIONED. _

He wasn't supposed to hear it, but he does. His brothers are moving around him. He drops his rag on the floor and makes for the armory.

Shaak Ti is meditating in her personal quarters. He's one of very few with a key.

The Jedi ( _Jedi, Jedi, Jedi;_ kill _the_ _Jedi_ ) tilts her head slightly as he enters. "99," she says calmly, only half bringing herself from her meditative state. There's a kind, subdued smile on her calm face. "Is there something you need?"

He raises his pistol with his right hand and aims at the spot between her eyes.

"Good soldiers follow orders."

He wants to be a good soldier, just like his brothers. More than _anything_ , he wants to be a good soldier, just like his brothers.

Shaak's eyes snap open. Her lightsaber appears quickly in her hand as she switches it on, easily deflecting the blaster bolt. It lands squarely on the clone's chest, burning through his heart.

"99."

She crouches beside him as he falls to the floor. His wheezing breaths are quick and shallow; the apparatus on his chest is blinking frantically.

"Jedi," he manages. "Kill the Jedi."

Shaak looks at him for a long moment as he struggles to take in breath. He reaches for her neck with both hands, and she gathers both of them with one of her own. He's already too weak to tear them from her grasp. His eyes are unfocused. Something is wrong, but he's slipping too quickly from this world for her to pinpoint what it is.

His breathing stops, and he falls limp against the floor, staring at nothing.

There's a pounding knock at the door.


End file.
